1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector and a method of manufacturing a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,150 discloses a device connector to be connected to a device, such as a motor, installed in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. This device connector includes metal busbars for connecting device-side terminals in the device to wire-side terminals on power feeding wires. A molded resin portion covers the busbars. More particularly, insert molding is performed with the busbars bent into complicated shapes and arranged side by side. Accordingly, a demolding structure for the molded resin portion becomes complicated and suitable boring cannot be performed on the molded resin portion. Thus, voids (small clearances) may be produced in a thick part of the molded resin. The voids may lead to cracks that reduce the waterproof property of the device connector.
Studies have considered suppressing the formation of voids in the molded resin by carrying out a primary molding to form a primary molded article where a primary molded portion covers parts of the busbars and then covering the primary molded portion by a secondary molded portion. However, injection pressure of the molding resin may cause the primary molded article to incline in the secondary molding die. Thus, the secondary molded portion cannot be formed with the busbars at proper positions.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve production of a device connector.